Prior systems exist that are intended for active isolation and vibration suppression. Those systems use a combination of passive pneumatics for isolation and magnetic actuators for vibration suppression. However, those systems are limited in three ways. First, they are intended only for dealing with low-level ambient background vibration, such as what is encountered in a laboratory or in a clean room. Second, they are incapable of tolerating near-zero-frequency acceleration, such as is encountered in an aircraft in flight or in a moving vehicle. Third, existing isolation systems using pneumatic springs, whether actively augmented or not, are limited to suspension frequencies no lower than about 2 Hz. That limits the amount of isolation possible, particularly in the important frequency range between 5 and 50 Hz. The present invention has no such limit and readily produces suspension frequencies in the range of 0.1 to 1.0 Hz. Those differences in application lead to major differences in operating principles and in construction of the system. Needs exist for a high level of isolation from large inputs. The system also needs to be able to provide that isolation in the presence of a constant or slowly varying acceleration. Specifically, the system needs to be able to perform in an aircraft in flight or a sea or land vehicle in motion.